Dipper x Isabella Story Season 2
Chapter 11: Piano (A 9/11 Special Episode) While Isabella is enjoying the tea party, Phineas is planning to make two buildings with girly stuff to make Isabella forget about Dipper Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Let's make two towers with some stuff in it to make Isabella fall in love with me again and forget Dipper once and for all. Ferb: Great plan, Phineas As Phineas and Ferb are making the towers, Heinz Dofenshmirtz builds his latest invention, the nine-eleven-inator. Heinz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Your timing is uncunning and by uncunning of course I mean completely cunning. Now you might wondering about those stolen passenger jets in the Downtown International Airport. You see, I saw a documentary about 9/11. So much destruction in that day, thats why I built the nine-eleven-inator. To make those planes crash in every tall building in the Tri-State Area! As Doofenshmirtz is finishing the nine-eleven-inator, Phineas is done with the buildings an she needs Isabella to see these towers and fall in love with him. Phineas: Isabella, you have to come with me back in my house. I have something to show you. Isabella: Oh Phineas what is it? Phineas: Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you. Also, I want you to not be afraid. Isabella: OK As Phineas takes Isabella to see the towers he made, Heinz is about to aim his inator to Phineas' towers. '' '''Heinz:' Get ready Perry the Platypus. In just a few seconds, that building at Maple Drive will face my 9/11 version wrath. And Fire. As Heinz aimed the inator to Phineas' towers, people in Maple Drive including the Flynn-Fletcher's are going out of their houses and started evacuations. '' '''CNN reporter: '''This just in you're looking at an obviously very disturbing live shot there, that has been two towers near the Flynn-Fletcher house and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane just crashed into one of the towers of the Phineas Towers. CNN Center is right now just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened clearly something devastating happened here this morning there in the Tri-State Area. That is once again a picture of one of the towers of Phineas Towers. ''As everyone heard this story, the Fireside Girls Tea Party was interrupted. Adyson Sweetwater announced this news after the piano recital in the party. '' '''Ginger:' Thank you for that presentationt that you just performed and we have some breaking news. We have Adyson Sweetwater to tell us that news. Adyson: Thanks Ginger, everyone I just heard a news that a plane just hit at the Phineas Towers. I also heard that the structure which is attacked was made by Phineas and that was near their house. Isabella luckily evacuated and just left our party earlier.'' (crowd gasps)'' As the news is heard all over the Tri-State Area, Phineas saw that his towers are on fire and he started evacuating Isabella to her house (which is near the crash site). Phineas:'' (both gasp)'' Oh my god. Isabella we have to go to your house now. Isabella: OK Isabella and Phineas go to her house Isabella: '''Mom, what's going on '''Vivian: No time to talk, Isabella. We have to go. This is very dangerous. Isabella: Where are we going? Vivian: '''To Gravity Falls, where its safe. '''Isabella: (remembers Dipper) Phineas, let me go. Phineas: What? Isabella: '''Go save yourself. Find Ferb and your family. '''Phineas: Oh no. I will never let you see Dipper again. You know what happened last time you met him. You get traumatized again. Isabella: '''That's OK. I have to see Dipper for the safety of me and my family, so be it. '''Phineas: I'll see you sooner, Isabella Isabella: See you soon too.'' (kisses Phineas on the cheek)'' Phineas: 'Bye. ''As Isabella and Vivian leave for Gravity Falls to evacuate from Doofenshmirtz's wrath, Phineas keeps searching for his family. '''Phineas: Ferb. Candace. Mom. Anyone, where are you. Candace: Mom, I think I just saw Phineas down the window. Linda: Call him Candace. Tell hime that we're at Mozilla Building downtown. Candace: OK I will. (phone rings) Phineas: Hello Candace: '''Phineas, where are you '''Phineas: I'm looking for you guys, where are you? Candace: We're at Mozilla Building downtown. It's a hotel so we're staying here for a few days. Phineas: I'll see you there. As Phineas is going to Mozilla Building, Isabella and Vivian's flight to Gravity Falls is cancelled due to this event. Isabella: What Vivian: Yes Isabella, our flight is cancelled Isabella: Yeah, all flights in this airport are cancelled. We should try the airport downtown. Vivian: I think we can't do that, Izzy. Isabella: Why mom? Vivian: '''All flights bound to Danville around the world is cancelled. We have to stay in a hotel so that we're safe until we are free to go back home. '''Isabella: OK As Vivian and Isabella are finding a right hotel, Phineas made into Mozilla Building, where his family is. Phineas: 'Mom '''Linda: '''Phineas, you're OK. ''(hugs Phineas) '''Phineas: '''Yeah I am. '''Linda: Thank goodness we're all safe. (loud boom is heard) Candace: What is that. (family rushes into window) Phineas: '''Another plane hit the tower. And it's right next to our house, and Isabella's too. '''Candace: (screams) OH MY GOD! Linda: '''So, uh, we'll be here for quite a while, aren't we? '''Lawrence: I think we are, dear. (crowd screams) Chapter 12: Wrecking Ball The whole Tri-state Area cannot believed on what happened in Danville. Returning to Gravity Falls, Mabel was so angry at Isabella she cannot let go Dipper's hand. Before Mabel sleeps and Dipper is at the living room watching TV, she sang a song that shows her love for Dipper and her anger on Isabella, facing to a mirror. '' '''Mabel: '(singing) We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why. We kissed I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny. Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted is to break your walls. All you ever did was break me, yeah you, you wreck me. I put you high up in the sky and now you're not coming down. It slowly turned you let me burn. And now, we're ashes from the ground. Don't you ever say, I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted is to break you're walls. All you ever did was break me. I came in like a wrecking ball. Yeah I just close my eyes and swung. Left me crounching in the blazing fall. All you ever did was break me, yeah you, you wreck me. I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in. And instead if using force. I guess I should've led you in. I never meant to start a warI just wanted you to let me in. I guess I should've led you in. Don't you ever say, I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted is to break your walls. All you ever did was break me. I came in like a wrecking ball. Yeah I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crouching in the blazing fall. All you ever did was break me. Yeah you, you wreck me. Yeah you, you wreck me. '' (throws pillow, crying) '''Dipper: '''Are you OK, Mabel '''Mabel:' Yeah. Just very lonely and sad. Dipper: '''About. '''Mabel: '''I think I'm jealous of you and Isabella. '''Dipper: I knew it. But why? Mabel: '''Because I don't want our love to be broken by her. I loved you and I don't want us to be apart. '''Dipper: I understand, Mabel. I think its time for us to see other people but we'll be always be siblings, OK. Mabel: No, its not OK. I want you to be mine, not to be got by some people. Wendy would be fine but Isabella, I don't agree to it. Dipper: So that means, its not Phineas who's jealous of us, it was all you. Mabel: After all I've done is to keep you mine forever. Let's just forget about this and do something fun together. The world's women can be tempting and you shall be mine so that no one will tear us apart. Dipper: 'No, you are wrong about the world's girls, you are wrong about our relationship together and I will never let you meddle me for your love again! ''(accidentally breaks mirror). '''Mabel: (breathes while Dipper walks away) ''You want me to be the bad girl, fine. Now I'm the bad girl. ''As Mabel gets her true revenge on Dipper, Back in Danville, people are trying to get over the event in there. A news report was told in a news channel. It explains the true happening in Danville. '' '''ABC Newscaster:' Terror grips the Tri-State Area after 2 planes crash in Phineas Towers in Maple Drive, Danville. The perpetrator was said to be an evil scientist. We have one of our regional reporters, Aryana Atkins to tell us what is happening in Danville as terror continues to ravel. ABC Reporter: Yes, terror continues to ravel here in my location in Danville. Many conflicts for economic purposes have been altered. News report Terror continues to grip in the Tri-State Area after 2 planes crash in Phineas Towers at Maple Drive. People are panicking while they are finding refuge to these events. Fire and smoke continues to bloom in the current location of the towers. Many economic purposes in Danville have been altered. Work in the Danville City Hall has been suspended, so as the local and cable networks in Danville including an ABC affiliate, WTSA-TV. Some networks have shown coverages of these happenings while some cancelled programming and never shown anything in its broadcast today. Many businesses including the Googloplex Mall are affected. Many people are traumatized to these happenings and most of them are evacuated in hotels and apartments in the area. Concerts about to be held in the area have been moved to another date, including an Ariana Grande concert, which is supposed to be flooded by people today but it was moved by next Tuesday. Ariana states in a message that she also gave sympathy to those affected and because the mall has been closed and her concert is affected, she decided to move it. As everyone is watching their city cover in smoke, Phineas admits that she is not jealous of Isabella after all, he is just missing her and her kisses. He also said that Mabel was the only one who's jealous. '' '''Phineas: '(sobbing) I miss her so much. Random Girl: '''Are you OK? '''Phineas: (wipes tears) Yeah Random Girl: Who's this "her" that you missed? Phineas: '''Isabella, she moved to Oregon to evacuate from here. '''Random Girl: Did she took a flight to get there? Phineas: 'Yeah, she told me so. '''Random Girl: '(scoffs) All flights both in Tri-State International Airport and Downtown International Airport are cancelled. She might be wondering in the streets right now '''Phineas: Oh really? I must find her at once. In Gravity Falls, Vivian and Isabella finally found a flight to Gravity Falls that is not cancelled due to Doofenshmirtz's doing. Dipper was strapped in a chair with Mabel looking out the window. Luckily, Isabella is visiting the Mystery Shack and she noticed some screams. She knew that it's Dipper's so she rushed in there to save him. Vivian: Finally, we've managed to evacuate from Danville. Lucky for us that we found a non-cancelled flight to here. Isabella: Yeah, (heard Dipper's scream) What is that Vivian: I don't know. Isabella: (whispers) Dipper, he's in trouble. Mom, I have to go somewhere. Vivian: OK dear. Isabella: (runs in the Mystery Shack) I'm coming Dipper. (arrives in there) Dipper, I'm very glad you're fine Dipper: (warns Isabella with a handkerchief mask in his face) Look out Mabel: (punches Isabella in the back) Now look what you have done to Dipper. Oh, don't worry Dippy, he'll never follow you again. Now I'm going to put you where no one will ever meet you ever again. Dipper: (defends himself from Mabel) Mabel: Dipper really. Enough already. Stop fighting me. Dipper: I'm not going to stop. I will do what it takes, I will fight. I will never stop getting away from you. But if you let me save Isabella, we will be together, forever. Isabella: No Dipper. Dipper: I'm not gonna run, I'm not going to try to escape. Just let me save Isabella. As Mabel chose to let him save Isabella, she was still furious about it. Mabel: (ties Isabella in the chair) In case you have something to do about us. Dipper: Isabella. I'd thought I will never see you again. Isabella: (coughing) Me too. Dipper: Let me see that wound. Lemme see. Don't be afraid. Its going to be alright. Let me just get some help. Isabella: No Dipper. I don't want you to be in pain because of Mabel's hands. I will do whatever it takes me to. Dipper: (sobbing) No, Isabella. Stay with me, Isabella. I don't want you to die, I love you and I will let myself into Mabel's hands to save you. Isabella: (faints) Dipper: Isabella (cries) I'll take you somewhere Mabel: Where do you think you're going? Dipper: I'm going to..uh...I'm going somewhere Mabel: But where? Dipper: (sighs) I have to go. Mabel: Hmmm. As Dipper tries to escape himself and Isabella from Mabel, she took Isabella to her mom and they decided to move but Vivian thought that taking her back to Danville is dangerous. She decided to move in the Philippines where its safe. As Dipper get ready to move with her, Mabel was curious about it Dipper: I'm going to the place where I want to go, moving away from Mabel. Mabel: Hi Dipper. What are you doing? Wait, are you MOVING YOUR STUFF, where are you going. Dipper: I'm going to the Philippines, the most place I've ever wanted. Excuse me Mabel, I have to pack before my cab arrives. Mabel: Does Grunkle Stan know about this. Dipper: Yeah. Mabel: Guess I have to stay here alone (sobbing) Dipper: Don't worry Mabel. I will call you some time, we're siblings remember. Mabel: Yeah, I think so. Dipper: Well, back to my packing before Isabella arrives. Mabel: Wait, Isabella is going too? Dipper: Aw mean, did I just said Isabella is going. (sighs) Yes, she's going with me. Mabel: Let me get this straight, you're going to the place where you wanted to be with Isabella? Dipper: Well, hey I... Mabel: (throws pillow at Dipper) That's why you were acting so happy and trying to hurry me! You're not so happy at all! You're just excited to get away from me! So if it wasn't for that freak show Isabella, you were gonna ditch me! On our big break! Soos and Wendy: (peeks in the door) Ooohh. Mabel: What happened to the Dipper who used to love me. And where is our love & friendship bracelet? Dipper: Relax, relax. I left it right here. Under my pillow. Chapter 13: Roar Mabel found out that Dipper will be leaving for his safety from her. But Mabel was so considerate she won't let go of Dipper while the cab which will take him to the airport just arrived. Dipper: (car honk) Oh, my cab. Mabel: What, you're leaving now.'' (Dipper walks away)'' Let talk about this Dipper: Look Mabel, I would love to talk with you about this but I have to go. Mabel: Dipper, don't go. (cab door opens) Isabella: 'Hey, Dipper. Are you ready to visit the Philippines? '''Dipper: '''Yeah, I am. '''Mabel: '''Wait is that, Isabella. ''(cab goes away) You might be getting your first kiss with her but you didn't see me get upset so badly. You're gonna hear me roar, Dipper. You'll be back in my arms forever. Moo-ha-ha-ha-ha! ''As they are in the airport, unknowingly, Mabel is there to follow them until they're in the plane. '' '''Vivian: You just wait here kids, I will get our flight ticket. Isabella: OK mom (Vivian walks away) Dipper: I'm so excited to go with you. Isabella: Yeah I do. But before that, I want you to show something to you. Dipper: What is it Isabella: All you have to do is.... Mabel: (hides behind wall) Oh. don't you dare, Dipper. Vivian: I got the tickets. Isabella: Oh, really. Dipper: Wait Isabella, what are you going to show me? Isabella: I'm gonna show you that later in the plane. Mabel: (groans) At the flight, Isbaella finally showed Dipper their first kiss as something Isabella wanted to show to him. Isabella: '''Dipper, here's I want to show you. '''Dipper: What is it. I want to see it. Isabella: OK, but all you have to do is to close you're eyes and don't be afraid of what I'm gonna do. Dipper: OK, let it rip. Isabella: (kisses Dipper) Dipper: Oh, Isbaella. You just kissed me....and I like it. Can you give me some sugar please. Isabella: 'Oh, I'm going to give some some sugar (kisses Dipper again) ''As they finished their 100 day kiss scene, Mabel was still curious of them and their relationship. '''Mabel: (groans angrily) ''Unacceptable. How would I know what Isabella want to show to my Dipper. This is gettting so tedious. Chapter 14: The Split ''As Mabel continues to wonder about Dipper and Isabella's relationship, she went into a dark forest and he saw an old school in there. Surprisingly, there was a girl who is walking in the place. '' '''Mabel: '''Oh, hi there. '''Ella: '''Hi, are you from here? '''Mabel:' Yeah, so, who are you? Ella: I'm Ella Rosen. Mabel: I'm Mabel. Nice to meet you. Ella: Me too. Mabel: (sits in a bench) Ella: What's your problem, Mabel? Mabel: '''Nothing, just some love problems. '''Ella: '''That was happened to me. But, when I became the split, everything changed. '''Mabel: '''The what? '''Ella: The Split. A person who is a half-human, half-vampire. Mabel: I love vampires. But, I don't even know what the split is. Ella: You've got a lot to know about me being a split but I don't know if I can. Mabel: 'Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret. '''Ella: '''Thank Mabel. ''As Mabel and Ella are talking, Isabella and Dipper are still happy being together. Finally, they've managed to arrive at the Philippines for their vacation. '''Isabella: Finally, we're at the Philippines Dipper: '''Yeah, I'm so excited. '''Isabella: (grabs and reads a newspaper) Look, Dipper. Dipper: What is it? Isabella: "Poverty continues to suffer the tri-state area in the United States as two planes hit two buildings causing it to burst into flames and collapse" This is what's going on in my place. Dipper: I feel your pain. As they enjoy their Philippine exploration, Mabel is continuing to discover the true meaning of Splits. Mabel: Whoa! You got the same weaknesses of vampires Ella: Yeah. Mabel: So, its very hard for you being a split, isn't it? Ella: Yep. It's very hard because you have to sacrifice everything to be it. Mabel: Well, thanks for a good time, Ella. Ella: You're welcome Mabel. As Mabel discovers the Split, she tried to have a video chat with Dipper with her laptop and vowed revenge on Dipper and Isabella. Dipper: (giggles) You're a very nice woman. Isabella: (giggles) Thanks (laptop pings) Isabella; WHat is it? Dipper: Oh, I have a video chat request. Isabella: Who is it? Dipper: Oh no. Isabella: Who is it? Dipper: (whispers) It's Mabel. She mustn't know that we are being together. You have to hide. Mabel must not see you or she'll be angry. Isabella: OK. video chat conversation Dipper:'' (accepts request)'' Hi Mabel. Mabel: Hello Dipper. Having a good time there? Dipper: '''Uh, how do I put this. YES, I'm having a good time here. '''Mabel: Dipper, we have to talk. Dipper: About. Mabel: Something that you're really hiding from me. Dipper: What? Mabel: What are you hiding, Dipper? Dipper: Why do you think I'm hiding something? Mabel: (stares at Dipper suspiciously) Dipper: I'm really not hiding anything. I know what you're going through. Mabel: Something about you reassures me. Dipper: What? Mabel: You and Isabella are having fun in there and I do not agree into that situation Dipper: Why would you say that. Mabel: You shouldn't done that before you decided to leave me hanging here. It can't be that you don't love me anymore. Being with me means making the choice. Chapter 15: Wish You Were Here As Mabel and Dipper are fighting, Isabella received a call from Phineas. '' ''(phone rings) Isabella: '''Hello '''Phineas: Isabella? Is that you. Isabella: Phineas. I didn't expect you to call Phineas: '''So, where are you I've been looking for you since that explosion began. '''Isabella: I can't tell you. Phineas: Please don't tell me you're with Dipper, aren't you? Isabella: Yes, I am with Dipper and you'll never find us because we were actually in another country. Phineas: (groans, ends call) Isabella: What's that all about? Back to Mabel & Dipper's arguement. Dipper: '''Who do you think you are? (bang) What was that? '''Mabel: I don't know let me check. Nah, it's just a post collapsing Dipper: '''Which post? '''Mabel: The one with the big fork in it. Dipper: That's the shack's Wi-Fi cable connection. Grunkle Stan connected it before I left. Mabel: Oh, then what will happen Dipper: The Wi-Fi there will be down. (thunder roars, lightning stroke, rain pours in Gravity Falls) I think there's a storm in there. Mabel: I don't know. Let me turn on the TV and check what's going on. (Mabel switches on the TV) ABC News reporter: Good morning, we now begin with breaking news out of Gravity Falls. There will be a super typhoon approaching the West Coast. There will be some rumours that the eye of this super typhoon which name is Super Typhoon Penghancuran'' (Indonesian for devastation), will be approaching Gravity Falls, Oregon. Winds will be reaching to an oustanding 350km/h. '''Dipper': Told you that there's a storm Mabel: I have to go Dipper, the Wi-Fi will be down in any minute (ping) Dipper: I guess the wi-fi is down. Isabella: What was that bang. Was it from here. Dipper: No, there's a storm in Gravity Falls. It's Super Typhoon Penghancuran. Isabella: Wait, let me turn on the TV. (Isabella turns on TV) Solar News reporter: We just got a report from ABC News in Oregon that a super typhoon is approaching the West Coast area which includes Oregon, Washington, Idaho, some parts of Montana, California, Nevada and Arizona. Isabella: This looks scary. Hold me Dipper. Dipper: We sure must wish that they will be surviving. Isabella: If Phineas was here, he'll know what to do. I sure wish he was here. Chapter 15: Super Typhoon for Phineas Super Typhoon Penghancuran is approaching the Gravity Falls area and the whole town is getting ready. Establishments began to close, residents started to evacuate. This report shows the disaster preparedness of Gravity Falls. '' '''Solar News reporter: '''A super typhoon is approaching the West Coast area in the United States. The eye of the storm is at Gravity Falls, Oregon and a storm surge is alerted in Venice Beach and Lake Gravity Falls. Residents of Gravity Falls in Oregon prepared for the storm. Establishments started to close, schools have been suspended, air travel to Gravity Falls from different states has been cancelled and residents start to evacuate to higher grounds. ABC News told Solar that the storm will be as strong as Super Typhoon Yolanda (Super Typhoon Haiyan) and Hurricane Katrina. After the moment of attacking began in Danville, residents in there prepared for this calamity. ''As the typhoon destroys Gravity Falls, the game of love is back on Dipper and Isabella against a brand new couple. Let's skip that for a moment, meanwhile, Phineas went to a night club in the hotel they'll be staying. '' '''DJ: '''We need someone to sing a song here on stage for everyone to her. Anyone here? '''Phineas:' I do! DJ: 'What song are you going to sing? '''Phineas: '''Song no. 123 '''DJ: '''Nice one. ''As revenge on Isabella's return to Gravity Falls (which did not happen), he acted like Miley Cyrus and got tempted to be a party person. Following by his change of image, he also became a huge fan of Miley Cyrus because they've got the same image. '''Back-up singer: '''I'm in the club high off purp with some shades on. Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on '''Phineas: '''I'm in the club, high off purp with some shades on. Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on. J's on my feet, J's on my feet, J's on my feet, so get like me (2x) '''Back-up Singer: '''I be in the club, standing on the couch. In them Wolf Greys, like it's my house. Drinking out the bottle, I got no respect. Looking like a model, you just got a check. '''Phineas: I back it up, I don't give a fuck. If you're lame, that's a shame, you can't hang with us. I'm MC Hammer fly, you can't touch. J's so fly I should work at flight club. Put on my J's and dance the whole night away. I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray. With my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side. My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now. The party coninued as Phineas keeps changing image because of Isabella's break up with him (sort of). '' Chapter 16: Antonietta's Return ''After the storm, Mabel is in her room, drinking softdrinks in a wine glass to think that she is drinking red wine. Mabel is planning for her revenge on Dipper. Antonietta, a person which Dipper and Mabel defeated a few months ago, and Wendy' great aunt, nshowed up and keeps destroying days of people. '' '''Mabel: '''It's been a while since I want to do my evil plan, Dipper. In your coming birthday, I will send you a cake with a bomb in it. Let's see if your body will not spread, Dipper! '''Antonietta: '(laughing) You are talking to yourself again, what's this, to remind the televiewers what's in your mind. Ha! Is it a normal act of a person? No, because it only happens in telenovelas. Mabel: '''Antonietta, your entrances destroy other people's days. '''Antonietta: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! You're the one who destroys days. I am so irritated to all of you. Like what you're holding, what's that, red wine? No, we all know that it's just softdrinks. (tastes fake wine, laughing) I was right, softdrinks, because if that's bitter, you face becomes bad. '''Mabel: '''Why do you care about what I'm drinking? Why are you here? '''Antonietta: '''Of course, it's morning. And if its morning in telenovelas, there should be breakfast. Maiden! '''Maiden: '''Yes, señora Antonietta. '''Antonietta: What, what do you call me? Maiden: 'Señora Antonietta '''Antonietta: '''SEÑORA? Are you OK? No one calls senora anymore. Be honest, maiden. In real life, we call householders as "madam". And if its in acting, "ma'am". Do you want me to kick you, eh? Prepare breakfast! Hurry! '''Maiden: '''Yes. ''After Antonietta had breakfast, Wendy and Robbie came back from hospital. Wendy got injured in the storm. '' '''Mabel: '''Wendy! '''Antonietta: '''Oh, Robbie, Wendy. What are you doing here.? '''Robbie: '''You forget fast, Antonietta. Don't you remember, Wendy got hit by a tree trunk in the head right in front of you. We're from the hospital. She got into operation. '''Antonietta: '''Wow! (laughing) You came out from hospital like that, Wendy? My God! Are we in a telenovela? You were full of make up then, wow! You came out from hospital and got into operation. Tell me! '''Wendy: '''Auntie Antonietta, I've always want us to be fine. So, I just like to say to you, I forgive you. I love you auntie Antonietta. '''Antonietta: '''My God, Wendy. What's this, are your tears falling down and you don't bother to wipe it. What's this, is your face in the director's camera. And you want the televiewers to see it. My God, don 't you have a handkerchief to wipe your tears. And it all happens in telenovelas. '''Robbie: '''That's enough, Antonietta, enough, enough. Forever, Antonietta '''Antonietta: '(laughing) Maiden, get the popcorn. Hurry, and let's go to my favorite spot. And let's witness what will they do next. Chapter 17: Revenge After a vacation in the Philippines, they finally returned and does this make Phineas stop being a Miley Cyrus and stop Mabel for being a villain queen. Let's see. '''IN DANVILLE: ''Isabella came down from the escalator when she saw a crowd of people cheering at Phineas, twerking. '' Isabella: 'Phineas, is that you. '''Phineas: '''Who are you? '''Isabella: '''Its me, Isabella. What happened to you '''Phineas: '''What happened to me? Since you left me behind, I became the "Miley Cyrus" of Danville. I became famous because of my singing skills and my new twerking talent. Please leave me alone, I have a gig in the arena with Miley Cyrus herself. '''Isabella: '''Phineas, this is not you. '''Phineas: '''You just darn figuring that out. '''Isabella: '(sobbing) What ever happened to my Phineas? '''IN GRAVITY FALLS: ''Dipper walks through the path to the Mystery Shack when Mabel is waiting for him with a knife in her back, planning to murder her own brother. '' Dipper: 'Hey, Mabel '''Mabel: '''Finally, you've returned. '''Dipper: '''Whoa, what happened in here?/ '''Mabel: '''Gravity Falls is destroyed by the storm, just like my heart, since you left me in the floor, like DUST! '''Dipper: '''And, what happened to your personality, you were the nicest sister and now, you're like a princess of soap opera villains. '''Mabel: '''Thanks, I would like you to have this cake. In favor to your return. ''(NOTE: The cake has a tiny bomb in it with a large explosion, which can be activated with a remote, just like she said in Chapter 16) '''Dipper: '''Why, thanks Mabel, I thought your personality is gone. '''Mabel: '''Would you care to eat it now? '''Dipper: '''Uh, no, I'm full. '''Mabel: '''I'm bored, would you like to go to our room and snoodle. We;ve got a big night of snoodling. '''Dipper: '''Uh, ok. ''Dipper thought that Mabel will have sex with him. But, its different. '' '''Dipper: '''Our room is still here. '''Mabel: '''Why would you lie down and rest for a while. '''Dipper: '''Thanks '''2 HOURS LATER =-P Dipper: '''(stretches) What time is it. '''Mabel: Its time to snoodle. Dipper: Good, wait, what? Mabel: 'I don't know you can still love me, but if it is a no, I will do something I've ever done at times we're together. Dipper: How many times I will tell you, we're through. '''Mabel: '''I don't care. Now, love me Dipper. ''(kisses Dipper) Back to Danville, Isabella seriously tries to talk to Phineas in a coffee shop about his twerking. '' '''Phineas: '(twerks) 'Isabella: '''Phineas, we need to talk. '''Phineas: '''About? '''Isabella: '''Well, I've been reading this airport newspaper, from front to back. I can't read anything about you from this. So, tell me, who told you that you're sexy, huh. And to think, some people enjoy your dancing, you don't know the difference of fun and annoying. Phineas, I am not an expert, but I know you'll need 2 things to have booty shape. Talent and booty. You don't have any of these. Stop twerking or i'll hit you with a wrecking ball. What kind of ilusination is that. Please explain. '''Phineas: '''Well, uh. '''Isabella: '''Love you. ''(walks away) '''Phineas: (shouts) '''You don't know about everything that happened to me. You left me in the crowd, went to Gravity Falls, kissed Dipper and have a relationship with each other. Do you still think its fine for me now to stop twerking and be a Miley Cyrus. Chapter 18: Reviving from the anger ''Five months of revenge, Phineas and Mabel are trying to get over their anger. jealousy and sadness to Dipper and Isabella. As their separate planned revenge made Dipper and Isabella feel guilty, they are the ones who were the sad ones next. '' ''Gravity Falls:'' '''Dipper: '''Mabel, are you ok? '''Mabel: Oh my god! D-D-Dipper? My Dipper? Dipper: Yes. Mabel: Please forgive me for my actions lately. Forgive me for my actions. Dipper: Hey! Stand up, Mabel. You become ugly when you cry dramatically. Don't worry. I will not dump you. Mabel: Is this true what I'm hearing. Dipper: I speak English, you $#*!$#*! (laptop ping) Mabel: '''Who's that '''Dipper: Isabella, let me see what she wants. Mabel: '''Ok. '''Dipper: (accepts chat) Hello Isabella: Hi! Mabel: 'You again! ''(tries to punch Dipper's laptop). I am Dipper's only true love. '''Dipper: Enough! Isabella, what Mabel said is right. she's the only one who understands me. Mabel: Oh my god. You're in my side now! Dipper: Well, of course. Mabel: '''Thank you '''Isabella: What, wait a minute! Dipper: '''Wait. Why are you crying. You're so ugly when you cry. So gross. Don't cry. '''Isabella: '''Is this true? '''Dipper: Wait a minute. Mabel, we have to talk to Isabella privately. Mabel: Sure. (goes to closet) Isabella: So, what you say, is that true. Dipper: No, that is just to make Mabel stop crying. Isabella: '''Oh, ok. '''Dipper: Ok, are we still connected? Isabella: Yes'' (flying kisses Dipper, quits chat)'' (goes out of closet) Dipper: Hi Mabel. (sees Mabel destroy all of his Isabella paraphernalia) What are you doing? Mabel: 'Now that you with me again, I am destroying every single thing that makes you remind of Isabella. ''(evil laughs while Dipper stares at the destroyed paraphernalia). Dipper, why are you not laughing. '''Dipper: Stupid! Why am I supposed to laugh? Why am I supposed to laugh? Isabella is doing the same thing in Danville. Sh eis destroying all of my love lettes from you. Mabel: Really Dipper: Yes. Mabel: We are the same side now right, we're in the same side right? Dipper: '''No. I don't defend of ugly people like you! '''Mabel: Huh (Dipper slaps Mabel, takes off her hat, uses it to slap her next) Dipper: Kneel down, kneel down! Mabel: Ok, I'll kneel down! Dipper: Mabel, you S#*! S#*!. S#*! S#*! Mabel, you're really $#*! $#*!. You don't have to put it this way! Mabel: My hair, the people can see it! Dipper: They already know that you'r ugly. You don't have to wear a wig! Mabel: That is so painful. That's too much personal issues you give me. You don't have to put some personal issues. Oh my god, Dipper is using violence to bring back on Mabel's evil revenge. Coming soon is part 2 where it shows Isabella's reaction to Phineas' revenge. '' 'TO BE CONTINUED...' '''End Credits: Dipper x Isabella Story: The Credits' Category:Fanon Works Category:Dipper x Isabella fanfiction